Spirit of Power
"Hold on, lemme go get the other guy." —'Spirit of Power', "The Honourable Cause" The Spirit of Power is a spirit that embodies power. He uses his divine power to help out the Toy Island Crew if need be. He is now an official deity after passing his deity test. History ''Toy Island'' The Spirit of Power first appears in the episode "This is Toy Island" where he introduces himself. He and the Spirit of Wisdom are assigned a certain geographical area on which to keep a tab, so that if they are able to keep the area in balance for a certain amount of time, they will be able to pass their deity test and become official deities. The Spirit of Power shows up at the Giant Being's house to help the Toy Island Crew find Ostreena. He and the Spirit of Wisdom aid them by distracting the Giant Being's parents. Later, the Spirits accidentally cause a freak disaster that destroys the Island. After going on a whirlwind adventure that ends up in space, the Spirits are able to recreate the Island using their godly powers. The Spirit of Power returns in Season 2 halfway through the season. He now adopts an appearance not as a mannequin, but instead he possesses a random civilian to use as a host body. He and the Spirit of Wisdom are kidnapped by the Triple M Crew, who are attempting to harness their divine energy. However, it turns out that the two have returned to the Island to inform the Toy Island Crew of a great disaster; the Chords of Harmonic Progression that hold the world in harmony have been removed from their shrines, so the universe as they know it is now out of balance. However, they do not realise how severe the effects are until the end of the season. It is then that he and the Spirit of Wisdom send the Toy Island Crew on a journey to return the Chords to their respective shrines. In the season finale, Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, the Spirit of Power is seen accompanying the Toy Island Crew on their quest. He later uses his powers to keep the monsters that spawned at bay. After he and the Spirit of Wisdom are given the credit for having the Toy Island Crew return the Chords of Harmonic Progression, they are deemed to have passed their deity tests and become deities of a faraway religion. However, this only happens after all the paperwork is done. So, once they are ready to leave, they return to Toy Island to bid farewell. The two spirits are later let off for Christmas and end up visiting the Island. They present each denizen a magical gift box that has the power to give them any gift they want. However, they are left with one extra and are unable to determine whose it is. After Flaggy suddenly appears, the Spirits are unable to recognize him, and after deeming him evil and trying to use the gift box for his own evil intentions, they kick him off the Island. After celebrating Christmas, they are presumed to have returned to their deity duties. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' The Spirit of Power aids Krinole in his journey to return the Chords of Harmonic Progression to their shrines in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game. Here, he appears in the Spirit Sanctuaries and offers to teleport Krinole to any previously-visited world. ''Friends' Racing'' The Spirit of Power appears as an unlockable playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a heavyweight character and drives large karts. He gives a slight speed bonus and a slight weight bonus. He is unlocked by clearing the Turtwig Cup on Mirror Mode. His personal course is Power Experience, a psychedelic ride through a crazy course that appears suspended in another dimension. ''Curtis Ball'' series The Spirit of Power appears as an unlockable player character in Curtis Ball Tournament after the second update. He is classified as a VIP character and thus has no default team. He is a Power type character and specializes in Power and Attack. However, he suffers in Speed, Dodge, and Recovery. His special abilities are also noted as being superb. His regular special ability is Spirit Portal, where he creates a portal that he uses to get right into the opponents' goal and score a point. His friend ability is Volcano Blast, where he makes a volcano appear that erupts and Hurts everyone on the field, while a friend gets to surf around on a rock and now have a good shot on goal. The Spirit of Power returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an unlockable character. He is unlocked by clearing Monsieur Bonjour's hidden scenario. Here, he is classified as a Power type player, boasting superb Power, Attack, and Air Time at the expense of poor Speeds, Jump, and Trounce. He can remain underwater indefinitely as he envelops himself in a forcefield when submerged. For his campaign condition, he decides to try out Curtis Ball, playing up to the regional tournament level. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' The Spirit of Power appears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable player character, made available after playing VS matches for fifteen hours. Many of his moves are among the most powerful in the game. He is very heavy and clunky, and though he falls quickly he is not too sluggish either. The Spirit of Power mostly uses melee combat skills to attack. His regular special is '''Power Blast', where he winds up a powerful attack using his palm. His side special is Spirit Slam, where he dives forward and grabs an opponent before slamming them into the ground. His up special is Spirit Portal, where he enters a portal and comes out of another portal elsewhere. His down special is Power Beam, where he charges up energy to unleash a powerful beam that sends opponents flying. His Final Smash is Land's Wrath, where he punches into the ground and channels energy into it, causing earthquakes, fissues, and volcanic eruptions throughout the stage. ''Friends' Baseball'' The Spirit of Power is in Friends' Baseball as a member of the unlockable team Mr. Tedy Memories. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Spirits of Power are unlockable playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. They are made entirely of knitted wool, and they have jewels for eyes. The jewels on his body are also real jewels. The Spirit of Power cannot run quickly or jump high, but he has high attack power and stamina. His 'Power Crystal '''allows him to use his Quake Punch, where he punches the ground, sending a tremor through the ground ahead of him. His secondary attack is his Power Blast, where he concentrates energy into his palm for a huge attack. It is extremely close-range but can do in some opponents in one hit. The Spirit of Power amiibo is part of Wave 6 of the ''Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle it increases the range of his Quake Punch and doubles his running speed for 30 seconds. The Spirit of Power's special costume gives him clown makeup and clothes. ''Toy Island Tennis The Spirit of Power appears as an unlockable player character in Toy Island Tennis, available after winning the Kirby Cup Singles. His default partner is the Spirit of Wisdom. He is a Power type character and hits the strongest shots in the game. However, he is incredibly slow. Character The Spirit of Power is a divine body. He knows all about the affairs of the Heavens, such as the imbalance of the universe, and he also knows very distinctly the difference between good and wrong. He also has a comical side, as seen whenever he unpossesses his host right above a body of water and watches as he falls. Although he appears intimidating, he is actually less serious than the Spirit of Wisdom. Appearance The Spirit of Power's mannequin form is mostly black, silver, and gold. His helmet, chest cover, wrist covers, and shin covers are black. These all have a gold finish on the edges, and his helmet has large gold fixtures similar to ears. His arms, abdomen, and thighs are silver. He has white hands and feet. He has a blue jewel on his helmet and chest cover, and these are the concentrations of his energy. His face is peach and he has red stripes running from his eyes. His irises are red. In his divine form, the Spirit of Power is invisible to mortals. Powers and abilities The Spirit of Power has unspeakable divine powers, but the ones listed here are the ones he has used in the show. The Spirit of Power has power over the earth, as seen when he accidentally causes a volcano to form on the Island and erupt. He can also possess mortals and use them as a host body. He can also create portals in different parts of the world and can teleport characters between them. He can also shoot an energy blast at enemies. Trivia *The random civilian that the Spirit of Power uses as his host became an established character in Season 5. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters